nz_car_washfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobil
Mobil is one of New Zealand's largest car-wash operators. They are also the operator with the most variety in their machines. Mobil are notorious for keeping older machines in active service as long as possible, thus it is still possible to find old Ryko UltraClean's and Premier XL's at many of their sites. In later installations, the Istobal M12 and Washtec Softcare Evo were also popular with Mobil. Nowadays,What Mobil installs depends on whether the site is a normal Mobil, or an "On the Run" Mobil The normal Mobil's are currently installing Istobal M'Nex 22's, whilst the On the Run Mobil's are currently installing crap PDQ Laserwash 360plus's Kilbirnie, Wellington This site originally had Washtec Softcare Evo, with plain blue brushes. This is actually the closest Mobil's to the city to have a Carwash, as they do not have any sites within the city itself. This car wash was replaced with an Istobal M'Nex 22 in September 2019. DSCN8401.JPG DSCN8398.JPG DSCN8396.JPG DSCN8402.JPG Kilbernie2.jpg Kilbernire3.jpg Kilbernie1.jpg Karori, Wellington This site originally had a Washtec SoftCare Evo, identical to the one above. In 2018, this was replaced with a PDQ Laserwash 360plus....bad choice in my opinion, as PDQ Car washes are VERY unreliable. The first two photos were taken just as the new Machine was being installed, before it entered service. The third was taken in December 2019, and show the optional decorative lights option that has been fitted to this machine. The very last image is a Google Maps show showing the original Washtec. DSCN4629.JPG DSCN4630.JPG DSCN1302.JPG KaroriWT.png Petone, Hutt Valley This site was home to a red & blue brushed Ryko Premier XL, as seen in this Google Maps Screenshot. In 2013 this machine was replaced with a Ryko Emotion 3 (Ryko Italia), with Blue & Dark-Blue striped brushes. petone1.jpg DSCN8151.JPG DSCN8154.JPG Petone3.png Boulcott, Lower Hutt This site is located in the Lower Hutt suburb of Boulcott, directly accross the road from both Hutt Valley Hospital and Boulcott Private Hospital. This site used to have a blue-brush Washtec SoftCare Evo. In 2019, the station underwent a huge refurbishment, and the car wash was replaced with an awful PDQ Laserwash 360plus. DSCN1327.JPG DSCN1328.JPG DSCN7501.JPG HuttHospital1.jpg Silverstream, Upper Hutt This site has a blue-brushed Washtec Softcare Evo. It the last remaining Mobil in the Wellington region to have one, out of the four that originally had them. DSCN4742.JPG Carterton, Wairarapa (No longer operational) This Mobil has a red-brushed Ryko Excel. The awful photos I took of it from a moving car show it broken, however despite the bad looks, the machine did get fixed, as shown by this Google Maps Screenshot. This Car Wash has been broken since at least November 2018, or earlier. Whether or not it will ever be fixed or replaced is unknown. Caterton3.jpg Carterton2.jpg Carterton1.jpg Masterton, Wairarapa This Mobil has an Istobal M-12, with red & blue striped brushes. I don't have a photo of this car wash, so here's a Google Maps Screenshot. The latest Google Streetview Data is from November 2018, and shows this machine still in place, but showing its age. It would not surprise me if it gets replaced. Masterton1.jpg Porirua City This site is home to the LAST Ryko Ultraclean in Wellington. This machine was originally installed with light & dark blue brushes. some time around 2010, they were replaced with red & blue brushed (which appear to have come off of a Premier XL). In November 2018, the brushes were replaced again, this time with the correct light & dark blue colours. ''This car wash is scheduled to be replaced in February 2020. The new machine has been ordered, and is expected to be delivered soon. The new Car Wash will be an Istobal. '' DSCN5690.JPG DSCN5691.JPG DSCN1563.JPG Porirua1.jpg Porirua2.jpg Porirua3.jpg Paremata, Porirua This Mobil was home to one of the last two remaining Ryko Premier XL's in the Wellington Region, which had red & blue brushes. This Car Wash was removed in July 2019, and was replaced by a brand new Istobal M'Nexx 22, with dark-blue brushes, which started operation in August 2nd, 2019. DSCN8039.JPG DSCN8037.JPG DSCN8038.JPG DSCN8034.JPG editiedrearshot.jpg DSCN8033.JPG Paremata1.jpg Paremata2.jpg DSCN7849.JPG DSCN7850.JPG DSCN7852.JPG DSCN7851.JPG Paraparaumu, Kapiti This site is home to now the LAST remaining Ryko Premier XL in the Wellington Region. It also has red & blue brushes. There actually used to be a second Mobil just down the road, which was home to a light & dark blue-brushed Ryko UltraClean, but this site closed down in 2008 and was Demolished. Paraparaumu1.jpg Paraparaumu2.jpg Otaki, Kapiti This site was previously home to a red & blue brushed Istobal M-12. It was replaced with an Istobal M'Nex 22 in 2015, with blue brushes (Google Maps picture). Otaki2.jpg Otaki1.jpg Levin Levin is an area I have visited and passed through many time. The Mobil here still has an old Ryko Premier XL. This particular unit original had Red & Blue striped brushes - a pattern occasionally found. The Brushes were replaced sometime between 2009 and 2012 with the traditional checkered-pattern red & blue brushes. DSCN1534.JPG DSCN1535.JPG levin2mb.png Palmerston North I have visited "Palmy" on a number of occasions, as it's not far from Wellington. Out of three Mobil's that originally had Car Washes (all Ryko's), only one still has a wash, and it's an original Ryko UltraClean! This machine has had four of its five brushes replaced since 2015 (with ones from a Premier XL). I was recently contacted by a viewer, who says that this machine was replaced in 2019 with a Washtec Softcare Evo (I presume re-cycled from another site). Google Streetview is not yet recent enough to confirm this. PalmyNorthMB-2.png PalmyNorthMB-1.png Bulls, Rangitikei This site is home to an original Ryko UltraClean with the original light & dark blue brushes. Bulls1.jpg Napier I paid a visit to Napier in early 2016. This Mobil site is yet another I have been to which is still sporting its original Ryko UltraClean. This one had it's original Blue brushes replaced with Red & blue ones from a Premier XL unit sometime between 2008 and 2010. NapierMB-1.png New Plymouth I visited the area in 2018, but did not get any photos. This site originally had an old Istobal M10 Multiprogrammer. This was replaced sometime between 2010 and 2013, with a new Ryko Emotion 3 (Ryko Italia). Unlike Petone's, which has Blue & Dark-Blue striped brushes, this one has plain blue brushes. NewP-2.png NewP-1.png Tauranga (Chapel St) I visited Tauranga very breifly in 2010, whilst on Holiday in nearby Rotorua. The only Car Wash I can remember vividly from my trip is this one. This Mobil is a Wash-n-Run site, and has had a PDQ Laserwash M5 for many years. This wash is still in place today. LaserwashM5-1.png Pukekohe, Auckland I have a few relatives living in the South Auckland town, and their nearest Car Wash is at the nearby Mobil. I visited the area last in January 2018. The original Car Wash here, being a Wash-n-Run site, was a Washtec SoftCare Evo, with blue brushes. However, sometime between 2012 and 2017, it was replaced with a PDQ Laserwash M5, despite PDQ's discontinuation of the product in 2011. Radius2.png PukeWashtec.png Parnell, Auckland This is a site in Auckland that I went past on a Bus in 2013. This site actually has a very interesting history. It started off having what I believe to be the only Ryko Premier Plus to have existed in NZ, which has plain red brushes. Sometime between 2008 and 2012, it had been replaced - very oddly - with a second-hand Ryko Premier XL (older than the machine it replaced), which even more oddly was fitted with the two-tone blue brushes usually found on the Ultraclean's, rather than the usual Red & blue. Finally, in 2013, the Car Wash was converted to a "Wash-n-Run", and the machine was replaced with a PDQ Pro Touch Tandem - the only Mobil to have one, and one of only two such systems known to exist in NZ! Tandem2.png Tandem1.png PremierXL-1.png PremierPlus2.png PremierPlus1.png Greymouth I last visted Greymouth in 2015, and found this Mobil with an original Ryko UltraClean! Greymouth hadn't been served by Google Maps since 2009, and after 10 years they finally returned in July 2019, and to my amazement, this Ryko was still there! Greymouth-1.png